El dolor de no ser correspondido
by sandra hatake
Summary: Rukia sufre en silencio por creer que su amor no es correspondido, pero esta muy lejos de la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, al igual que yo XD, bueno, dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez de una pareja un tanto, como decirlo?...Extraña?, en fin, la verdad esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, llámenme loca pero me agradan como pareja, claro que también me gusta el Ichiruki ^_^, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del fic titulado __**El dolor de no ser correspondido**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Han pasado varios meses desde que la pelea con Aizen termino, todos retomaron sus vidas, Ichigo y sus amigos habían regresado a su mundo, salvo Renji y Rukia, que por pertenecer a la sociedad de almas se quedaron allí, todo parecía marchar de lo más normal en el Sereitei (creo que así se escribe), Cada quien se había dedicado a sus actividades, Reponiéndose en poco tiempo de las perdidas ocasionadas por la guerra, todos, menos uno, o mejor dicho, una…

Rukia Kuchiki no era la misma, desde que regreso de la guerra, había cambiado, nadie sabía que le pasaba, ni sus amigos más cercanos, simplemente se le veía apagada, no había rastro de la Rukia de antes, fuerte y decidida, el motivo, solo ella lo sabia…

Como era de costumbre, Renji la visitaba cada tarde en la mansión de los Kuchiki, debido a que ella, últimamente no salía de aquel lugar, sin embargo aquella vez sería diferente…

-Rukia ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Renji acercándose a ella- El día esta precioso ¿no crees?, porque no salimos a dar una vuelta, no es saludable estar encerrada todo el día, mas si ese día es tu descanso

-Lo siento Renji, no tengo ánimos- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa fingida, algo que Renji noto de inmediato-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó Rukia?- interrogo el pelirrojo- desde que regresamos te he notado diferente, ya casi no sales de la mansión, pocas son las veces que sonríes de verdad, ¿acaso es por el idiota de Ichigo? ¿te hizo algo?, por que si es así yo…

-No Renji, no es por el – dijo Rukia interrumpiendo a su amigo-

-entonces ¿Por qué?, o debería preguntar… ¿por quién?

Rukia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cargada de melancolía y de dolor, mas no respondió.

-No puedes seguir así Ruk...

-Después de la guerra –comenzó la chica interrumpiendo a Renji- me di cuenta de algo

-Y eso es?

-Soy una idiota –respondió de lo más normal-

-Pero que tonterías dices, eres una de las shinigamis mas listas que conozco, además esa no es razón para dejarse morir

-Soy un idiota –continuo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Renji- porque me enamore del único hombre que jamás me amara

-Pero qué?... espera, acaso es el idiota de Ichigo, estas así por su relación con Orihime?, ya decía yo que ese idiota tenía algo que ver, cuando lo vea lo voy a …

-Ya te dije que no es el! –Grito interrumpiendo a su amigo- es por alguien más, alguien que jamás podrá corresponderme, porque ve en mi solo el reflejo de la mujer que una vez amo

-N-no me digas q- que es…

-Si Renji, me enamore de Byakuya Kuchiki, me enamore de mi hermano, Soy una idiota ¿verdad?

Renji no salía de su asombro, el siempre creyó que Rukia estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero ahora resulta que no, que está enamorada del único hombre prohibido para ella, de Byakuya Kuchiki, alguien que según él, nunca vería a su amiga como algo más que el reflejo de Hisana, la hermana de Rukia, ahora entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, tenía muchas razones para sumergirse en ese estado de depresión.

-Y dime Rukia, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Esa fue la parte más dolorosa –respondió- Siempre creí estar enamorada de Ichigo, pero en el transcurso de las batallas, Nii-sama siempre estuvo cuidando de mi, protegiéndome, poco a poco fui descubriendo un lado de él que no conocía, Primero creí que solo era cariño de hermanos, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de mi error, entendí que había dejado de verlo como mi hermano, para verlo como hombre…

-Entonces Ichigo nunca fue…

-Ichigo –volvió a interrumpirlo- fue un gran amigo, y si, llegué a enamorarme de él, pero con el tiempo, ese sentimiento fue cambiando, hasta convertirse en simple amistad, Me di cuenta de eso, cuando supe de su relación con Orihime, creí que me dolería, y me sorprendí a mí misma, al darme cuenta de que eso ya no me dolía, en ese momento comprendí que el lugar que Ichigo ocupaba en mi corazón ya había sido reemplazado…

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Rukia, Renji no soportaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, se acerco a ella, seco sus lagrimas y la abrazo

-Tranquila Rukia, todo estará bien, estaré allí para cuando me necesites, puedo ser tu paño de lagrimas si eso es lo que quieres, pero deja de llorar

-Gracias Renji –dijo Rukia entre sollozas, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de el-

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había percatado, que no muy lejos de ahí, Un Byakuya extrañamente enojado por la cercanía de ambos los vigilaba…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno, este es el final del primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque está un poquito corto, pido disculpas por eso, en fin, si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que dejen sus comentarios para saber si debo seguir escribiendo o debería retirarme ^_^, eso ustedes lo deciden, sin mas que decir, los dejo._

_Hasta otra oportunidad._


	2. Chapter 2

_He… (Se ve a una Sandra Hatake detrás de una pequeña barricada, cubriéndose como puede de la lluvia de rocas que le caen por tardona), lamento mucho la demora! T_T, en verdad he tenido mucho trabajo con esto de mi ingreso a la universidad, espero me comprendan T_T, Para aquellos que aun siguen este fic, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, __**El dolor de no ser correspondido**_

_**Misión**_

_-Tranquila Rukia, todo estará bien, estaré allí para cuando me necesites, puedo ser tu paño de lagrimas si eso es lo que quieres, pero deja de llorar_

_-Gracias Renji –dijo Rukia entre sollozos, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de el-_

_Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había percatado, que no muy lejos de ahí, Un Byakuya extrañamente enojado por la cercanía de ambos los vigilaba…_

-Creo que ya debo irme –dijo Renji rompiendo el abrazo de manera delicada al notar como Byakuya se acercaba al lugar con un aura no muy amigable- o el capitán Kuchiki me matará por no estar en el cuartel

-Entiendo –respondió Rukia separándose por completo de él y viéndolo partir- Renji… gracias

- Se puede saber que haces aquí Renji? –Pregunto Byakuya interviniendo en la conversación- no se supone que deberías estar en el cuartel?

-He… si taicho, justo me dirigía al escuadrón –respondió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz-

-Y que esperas?

-Ha… ya me voy –respondió mientras salía casi corriendo- nos vemos Rukia

-Hasta pronto Renji –se despidió la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa-

-Que hacia él aquí? –cuestiono Byakuya un tanto molesto, algo no muy común en el-

-El vino a verme Ni-sama –respondió la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo, pues sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo hacía- no te enojes por favor, no me he sentido bien y el solo se preocupo por eso

-Por qué no me dijiste nada? –cuestiono nuevamente haciendo que la opresión en el pecho de Rukia creciera, pues estaba consciente de que el la cuidaba solo por la promesa con su hermana- prepárate, iremos con Unohana-taicho

-N-no tienes que molestarte con estas cosas ni-sama –replico la chica alzando la vista, encontrándose con la fría mirada de su hermano-

-Es una orden –contesto el aludido mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, en verdad verla con Renji lo había enfadado, la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?-

-Como digas… ni-sama –respondió la pelinegra mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, en momentos como ese, desearía que Renji estuviera con ella-

Rukia vistió nuevamente su traje de shinigami, pues al estar en casa, permanecía con un kimono blanco, no quería ir con Unohana, pues sabía que no encontraría el remedio para su mal, sin embargo, si él lo ordenaba, obedecería sin chistar, después de todo, el, muy a su pesar era su hermano mayor, el único hombre prohibido, su amor imposible…

Una vez estuvo lista, se encamino al cuarto escuadrón, acompañada claro está por su imponente hermano, que de un momento a otro, se había convertido en alguien sobre protector. Paso por la revisión médica, y como ella lo supuso, no encontraron nada extraño, salvo una pequeña baja en sus defensas, algo razonable, si no se comía mas que una vez al día, y eso si es que se le apetecía, recibió unas cuantas píldoras, acompañada de unos concejos alimenticios de Unohana, y luego volvieron a la mansión Kuchiki, cuando estaba por llegar, un mensajero del capitán comandante Yamamoto apareció frente a ellos, informándoles que debían presentarse ante él, Ambos.

Acataron la orden al instante, y al poco tiempo, llegaron al cuartel del primer escuadrón, una vez frente al imponente anciano, el mayor tomo la palabra.

-Se les ha citado aquí por una razón –informo a la pareja que escuchaba con detenimiento cada orden- una presencia extraña a aparecido en el pueblo de Karakura, no sabemos que es, ni a quién pertenece, el capitán Kurotsuchi, en colaboración con Urahara, están investigando, sin embargo, la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo no es suficiente para cubrir el área, es por eso que tu Kuchiki Rukia –agrego refiriéndose a la pelinegra- serás enviada al lugar como apoyo al shinigami sustituto, pues han trabajado juntos con anterioridad

-Como ordene –respondió la aludida aliviada por estar lejos de su hermano por un tiempo, pues así no sentiría aquella opresión en el pecho, y podría pasar un tiempo con sus amigos- cuando debo partir?

-Inmediatamente –respondió el mayor- sin embargo, no irá sola, El teniente Abarai Renji la acompañara, sin embargo, al no saber la magnitud del problema, por precaución se ha designado un capitán para la misión

-U-un capitán? –cuestiono temiendo la respuesta que recibiría- el capitán Hitsugaya?

-No –respondió al instante el aludido- Esta vez, quien fue designado –dijo desviando la mirada hacia Byakuya- es usted capitán Kuchiki, eso es todo, pueden retirarse, partirán cuanto antes

Ambos asintieron para luego retirarse y preparar todo para su viaje, Rukia deseaba morirse, estaba evitando a su hermano durante tanto tiempo, y ahora tenían una misión, los dos, juntos, y por tiempo indefinido a juzgar por la información brindada por Yamamoto, suspiro con cansancio y resignación, nada podía hacer ahora, no había marcha atrás…

Al cabo de una hora todo estaba listo, Renji fue citado para la hora de la partida, una vez juntos, los tres se dirigieron hacia el mundo de los humanos, llegaron al kiosco de Urahara a recoger sus gigais y a informarse de la situación actual, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron Ichigo y compañía, que al sentir el reiatsu de los shinigamis se encaminaron hacia el lugar, pues era extraño que enviaran a un capitán y su teniente a Karakura, esa no era buena señal.

Rukia saludo a sus amigos con familiaridad, corroborando sus sospechas, lo que laguna vez sintió por Ichigo, había desparecido, el por su parte estaba feliz, deseaba verla desde hace mucho, a pesar de estar con Orihime, nunca pudo sacara a Rukia de su cabeza, Inoue era una buena chica, y una excelente novia, no podía negarlo, pero Rukia tenía algo, un toque que la hacía especial, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempos separados, de no poder verla a la falta de sus poderes recientemente recuperados, al fin podía ser sincero, estaba enamorado, amaba a Rukia Kuchiki…

-Y eso fue lo que nos informo el capitán comandante –informo Renji a los recién llegados- Oye! Ichigo! Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

-Claro que si –respondió el aludido- no soy tan idiota como tu

-Acaso quieres que te de una paliza! –exclamo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a pelear-

-Ya basta Renji! –Replico la pelinegra- no le hagas caso, sabes que el único idiota aquí es el

-A quien le llamas idiota enana! –Exclamo el pali naranja pasando de largo al lado de Orihime y enfrentándose cara a cara a Rukia, con sus rostros cerca, muy cerca-

-Gurda tu distancia… Kurosaki Ichigo –advirtió Byakuya extrañamente molesto, que antes de lo que pudieron ver estaba entre el aludido y su "hermana"-

-S-si… -respondió un tanto nervioso, no es que le tuviera miedo, es solo que noto algo extraño en la mirada de Byakuya, parecía… celoso?-

-Pues si eso es todo –dijo Urahara llamando la atención de los presentes- deberíamos descansar, pues nuestros invitados acaban de llegar, mañana podemos empezar con la investigación

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, al cabo de unos minutos, el lugar antes abarrotado, estaba vacío, dejando a Urahara y su eterna acompañante Yoruichi en la soledad de la habitación…

-Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes verdad Kisuke? –cuestiono la mujer-gato- Esa mirada de Ichigo, y la reacción de Byakuya…

-Eso parece –respondió mientras escondía una sonrisa detrás de su abanico- a partir de hoy, todo será muy interesante…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Mis disculpas! T_T ya lo dije líneas arriba, pero igual T_T, lamento mucho la demora, de veras, eso sonó a Naruto ¬¬, en fin, aquí esta, este es el final de este capítulo, atravesando mar cielo y tierra puedo llegara a ustedes XD, fuera de bromas, prometo actualizar con mas frecuencia y con capítulos más largos, este me quedo corto por falta de tiempo, espero me disculpen por eso, y… les tengo una propuesta, lo mismo que en mis otras historias, una página de Word por cada comentario, que les parece, a ver cuánto me obligan a escribir *0*, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido, ofreciendo mis disculpas nuevamente, Hasta la próxima SAYONARA! ^_^_

_Ha! Y para los que se quejaron de la pareja de Ichigo y Orihime… a mí tampoco me gusta XD, soy fan acérrima del Ulquihime, así que como podrán ver, para satisfacción mía y de muchos de los lectores, la duración de estos peli naranjas no durara mucho ^_^, ahora si me despido, pues me botan a dormir XD, Sayonara!_


End file.
